<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>didn't mean to say it by sweetchems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452025">didn't mean to say it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems'>sweetchems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard lets one of his kinks slip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>didn't mean to say it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gee is a touch starved baby and i would actually KILL for him. also not sure why lynz uses cologne but like that's Hot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't mean to say it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lindsey is just- she's got her hand around his dick, her pretty, pretty hand, all black and red nails and slender fingers, and then she's joking, saying "Maybe I'll let you come if you're a good boy, Gee," with a playful smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But oh, God, that goes right to his dick, and before he can shut himself up, he's begging. "M-<em>mommy</em>, p-please, please, I need to c-come…!" Comes his own voice, high pitched and strange and wanton before he can stop himself from speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His faced floods with heat when he realizes what he said, and he knows he fucked up because Lindsey isn't really touching him, she's just paused to watch him for a moment. God, he didn't mean to say it, he just hasn't got any action for so long, he couldn't help it- it just slipped out, oh, God, he's disgusting, what the <em>fuck</em>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then suddenly her hand is gripping him tight again, her thumb running over the head of his cock, digging into the slit. "Is that how it is, sweetheart?" She asks, her tone almost playful still, but her eyes dark with lust. "Do you need mommy to touch you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gerard whimpers, squirming into her touch, his cheeks still burning red with shame, unable to find words that even sort of emphasize how <em>hot</em> this is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Use your words, honey…." Lindsey purrs into his ear, and he is <em>gone</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yes, please touch me… <em>please</em>, mommy…." He begs, resisting the urge to just bury his head in the crook of her neck and just fuck her hand until he makes a complete mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nearly all out sobs when Lindsey's hand starts moving, stroking his cock lazily. She angles her wrist so it's just right, still thumbing over his slit because she knows how sensitive he is there, that the head of his dick being teased makes him leak all over himself. "Easy, sweetheart, mommy's got you…." She coos when he tries to rut into her hand. "Fuck, look at that, acting like you're gonna come already…."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M-momma…." Gerard mewls, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "P-please, hurts…. F-fuck, really hurts…." His hips buck against his will, and he whines and spills precome over her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lindsey pulls her hand away for a moment, and Gerard nearly cries out, before she's pushing her soaked fingers into his mouth, making him suck them clean. They taste bitter, and the pads of her middle and index fingers are rough, calloused. He almost complains when she pops them out of his mouth a moment later, but everything melts in favor of a shaky, helpless moan when she wraps her slick hand back around his cock, using his precome and spit as lube to jack him off quick and messy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M-mommy- <em>oh</em>, 'm gonna come, momma, please- ah, o-oh my- <em>fuck</em>, mh…!" All Gerard's coherent thoughts devolve into a litany of curses and high pitched moans as he releases over her hand, actual tears rolling down his cheeks- he can't help it, he's just too strung out and desperate, stupid as that seems- as Lindsey milks his orgasm from him, working every last drop out from his gradually softening cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's still trembling even once he comes down, pressing his head weakly into Lindsey's shoulder. God, she doesn't use perfume, uses some cologne that's sweet and spicy and <em>dark</em>, and that's the single hottest thing in the world. He whines a little, cuddles into her warm body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did so good for mommy, baby…. Just wanna be taken care of, don't you…?" Lindsey hums softly, fingers running through the tangles and snags in his dark hair. He nods, nuzzling against her shoulder with a little whimper. That's all he wants. More than <em>anything</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>